The Quetzalcoatl's Daughter
by FreyjaLilith
Summary: "I haven't told anyone this before, but I'm going to tell you now. I am the Quetzalcoatl's daughter and one day I'll be the transgressor between Heaven and Earth. And I am named Sakura."


The Quetzalcoatl's Daughter

by bibliomaria

Standard Disclaimer is applied.

In the17th century, Sakura's mother was the daughter of Espania nobility. Rather than social parties, she was more interested about the thrill of adventure and exploring new continents. When she was of age, she asked her father to bring her on an expedition and after much debate she was finally granted approval. At that time, her father was working on a secret mission for the King with her unknowing. And that secret mission was to steal the Aztecs' most prized treasure that promised eternal life.

Once on the island, her mother with her impassable curiosity and inquisitiveness went exploring all on her own and through this she met a young man. It was a very peculiar meeting one would say if unexposed to things supernatural. She was just trekking in this concrete path overseeing the cliff when a blinding light appeared and rendered her disoriented. One thing led to the other and the next thing she knew, she was being held by a man and they were submerged in water. It appears that she was saved by the man from drowning when her mind was still muddled after she fell from the cliff.

Then he introduced himself as the Quetzalcoatl, the feathered serpent deity and god of the winds and wisdom.

Whilst very much educated and one of the few outlanders who can speak Aztec language at that time, her mother was too much human to process that thought and brushed it off as a joke. And they both just agreed to call him Nahuel and she introduced herself as Mari. Needless to say, they spent much of their time together, he showed her the ancient temples in the island, gave her accessories made by the natives, and in time they grew mutual feelings nobody could ever obstruct. They were very much happy with the things as they are but everything changed when her mother's father issued an attack towards the Aztecs.

It was a day busy for the natives and everyone was gathered to witness an annual tradition. The gongs were being striked, drums meeting the same fate and the atmosphere was alight with palpable excitement. There on the sacred temple was a wide dais where an unknown man was laid bare and the head priest near it commanded,

" _Nopiltzin tlamacazqui Ce Acatl Quetzalcoatl, nimitznotlahpalhui."_

 _(My lord, priest One Reed, Quetzalcoatl,I salute you)_

Then the priest made these elaborate, superfluous gestures to showcase a very sharp but delicate looking dagger graced with all kinds of emeralds and precious stones. Sakura's mother was still unsuspecting of this as the priest droned on and on and praising their god. It completely left her mind about the name her significant other used when they first met was the same name the priest is praising. She disregarded the oration and observed the people around her instead. The natives all have their heads bowed, eyes closed in obvious concentration. In contrast to that, her father and the legion of people who traveled with them are all tense and appeared to be waiting for something. Their body language, poised for immediate action is all strained, rigid and tight. She was about to ask her father if something's amiss when a soft, resigned voice coming from the dais reached her ears. It was from the unknown man lying down the dais and curiously, the head priest was holding the dagger above the man's body.

" _Nopiltzin tlamacazqui, ca nimomacehual. Ma xicmottili in monacayotzin."_

 _(My lord priest, I am your subject. Behold my body and it is yours)_

She would've screamed if she had the time to do so but so many things are happening all at once, with those last words the head priest just pierced the unknown man's chest with the dagger and proceeded to carve his heart out. The natives started chanting ominously, her father was rapidly barking orders, with her head ringing she raised her hands to cover her ears she finally got her bearings back but what she saw on the sacred temple made her wish she didn't.

Right at the top of the temple was Nahuel, the heart of the unknown man whose body is now toppling down the stairs of the temple was firmly grasped in his hands. _"….serpent deity, god of the winds and-"_ Their first conversation came back to her full force but before she even got to finish her thought, a bright light appeared at the temple and in the place of Nahuel was a gigantic dragon over towering the tallest temple around and roared.

It was a great pandemonium around her, the people around her were screaming. In fright, in awe, in consternation, she didn't know. But the voice of her father beside her confounded her and immediately caused her dread.

 _"These people are savages! Nothing more than barbarians! They are not even close to being humans so I testify to witness the eradication of these monsters! Don't let anyone survive! Kill everyone in this village!"_

Mari couldn't believe what she heard; her father saw her confusion and quickly ordered his guards to take her away. She was hoisted up in the saddle of a horse and her last view of Nahuel was filled with his eyes conveying anger, betrayal and hurt. Along the way, she was screaming and begging to be put down when a native stopped them. It was a young woman and her eyes were screaming vengeance. The horse buckled with the young woman's roar and Mari was thrown down the ground painfully.

Checking for injuries, she stood up but the next thing she knew, the young woman's hand had pierced her chest and she watched her cackle with unholy glee. Her eyes were getting blurry and she almost succumbed to darkness when she saw Nahuel rushing towards her. She tried giving him a smile that could convey the words she couldn't say when she blacked out. When she came to, she thought she was dead but she saw Nahuel cradling her and saying sweet words instead. It appears that to save her life, Nahuel gave her the Aztecs' treasure, the one her father was ordered to steal said to have the powers to grant eternal life. She is now the vessel of the Cintamani.

Some say up to this day, the Quetzalcoatl and the vessel of Cintamani still lives. Others say they have passed away and was killed by the remaining Aztecs. But what they didn't know that Nahuel and Mari gave birth to a daughter. A daughter who would someday represent the forces of good and light pitted against those of evil and darkness. A daughter born from their eternal love and named Sakura.

Writer's Notes

Uhmm, I honestly don't know why I'm posting this. Probably because I'm caffeine induced and sleep deprived? Haha But this is originally made for my Original Character's history and here I am clicking the save button. So if you'd just tell me your thoughts or anything it'd be great. The story whether to be scrapped or continued is at your mercy guys so yeah. BYE! *grins*

p.s. this would be an eventual SasuSaku though if ever you want me to continue. Thoughts are very much welcome anytime! Thank you!


End file.
